Seperate Lives
by Kyoko Decendant of Aura
Summary: In The World, we show who we want to be. In our world, we show who we are enslaved into being.


_My first .hack fic in who knows how long... I made some stuff up about one of these (you'll be able to tell), seeing as there isn't any info in SIGN about him. Any new info that's been given in the last 6 months, I don't know about. -smiles-_

_-_

_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

In The World, a girl with tanned skin and hopeful eyes fights to get stronger, and to defend those important to her in this World. She yells in determination, and encourages those around her, counseling those in need.

In our world, a girl with pale skin and eyes tired from spending hours online is worrying about her failing test scores, though she continues to stare out the window of the school, mind on the place she left that morning, and is hoping to return to that night.

_You are here, no escape _

_from my visions of the world_

In The World, he meets with his comrades to discuss a wavemaster, and the problems that surround him. He wears a smile, but a smile that shows the knowledge and saddness of years of learning and analyzing. Later, he meets a wavemaster, and lays his head in her lap as they sit in silence.

In this world, a man digs through medical file after medical file, lists of phone numbers, and newspaper clippings, an unfinished stack of papers lying in the corner of his desk, a story half written. The phone rings, and he burries his face in his hands for a moment before digging out an envelope and stuffing a small stack of money in it, addressing it to his son. He ignores the phone call.

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

In The World, a woman adorned in emerald leans against a rock wall in the rain waiting for someone to show up. She has been waiting for hours, but refuses to leave. Her eyes stare blankly as she checks a message she recently received. 'Look up'. She does so. Feeling a cold blade at her throat, she wonders why she made this pact in the first place.

In thisworld, a fashonably dressed woman sits in a photography studio, looking through her hardcover yearbook from high school while on her break. The pages are void of signatures and notes, and her eyes stare at a frowning face on the page. She dumps her cup of coffee out on the page, drops the book, and walks outside in the snow and sleet, feeling empty.

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_'Till the darkness comes to sleep_

In The World, a girl watches the soldiers in uniform around her, performing out their duities. Amber eyes drift to the sky, thoughts resting on one person and their delema. Brought back to attention by a masked guard approaching her, she gives orders with a sigh, and closes her eyes.

In this world, a teenager sits at her PC, hands folded under her chin, while the virtual reality that fills her thoughts hides her eyes. Homework, books for casual reading, and letters to friends litter the desk, as her wheelchair restricts her from going elsewhere to get them.

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

In The World, he is a defender of truth, as he threatens a heavyblade away from a frightened female player. Turning to her with a smile, he offers his services in anything else she might need, and gives her numerous ways to get in contact with him. She smiles and gates out with a confident look on her face, and he stands in victory of his own personal quest.

In this world, he aids a girl in a wheelchair who has become his friend after aiding her in the place she loves. He has become her source of movement, aid, and council. He smiles, and helps all he can, while hiding away his worries about his own personal problems from anyone.

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

In The World, he fights as a leader, and to right wrongs under the command of a woman in blue. He guides his troop through the root towns, stopping the wrongdoings in a place ment for happiness. In the back of his mind, he thinks that this is what he is here for; and that this is where he is needed; he keeps fighting.

In our world, he sits behind the counter of a video rental store, scanning barcodes on countless DVDs as people come and go. His mind drifts back to the laptop and VR goggles he has sitting under the desk, and he longs to return to it. It's where he feels he belongs.

_The sun is in your eyes _

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

In The World, he stalks and for ammusement, and kills for a sense of power. He has his favorites; those who are defiant of his condencending additude that he wears proudly. He gives and takes as he pleases, holding no permenate sides; so there is no betrayal. He feels that for every hero, there must be a villian to take them down.

In this world, a young boy sits at his desk in school, eyes furrowed in anger as tears roll down his face, but a smirk remains on his face as those around him ridicule and dismember his confidence. Under his desk, he clenched a pair of sicsors in his hands; blades he felt gave him power that he was meant to have, that gave him the ability to get revenge for the tears the others had caused. In his heart, he knew that he wouldn't have the heart to do anything, as his hands unclench from around the cold metal.

_The sun is in your eyes _

_The sun is in your ears_

In The World, a boy sits on the grass, head resting against the silky sheets of the bed behind him, gazing absent-mindedly into the everchanging landscape around him. His eyes are sad; as is the face of the girl floating above the bed behind him, traped in an array of thorn.

In this world, a girl lays in a hospital bed in a comatose state, her heart rate the same for the past six months; her thoughts active as is shown on the display beside her, but she won't wake up. Two men outside the room argue about her fate.

_But you can't see the sun _

_Ever in the darkness_

Little does she know, that there are others that have to leave the world that she is trapped in that wish they could never abandon it.

_It does not much matter to me..._


End file.
